wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bluemoon (Darkmoon)
Darkmoon's character. Please don't steal! Appearance Bluemoon has a mostly NightWing build. Her main scales are silver, while her secondary scales are black. Her spikes and nose horn are white. She has a few black dots under her eyes. She has black scales in an IceWing pattern on her forehead, but she also has some white scales above her eyes like a NightWing face pattern. Her underbelly is frosty blue. Her wing membranes are the same shade of blue, but with black star scales speckled all over. She has an average build, with no bulky muscles, but she isn't super scrawny either. Personality While she certainly can be quiet and thoughtful, Bluemoon tends to be pretty spunky most of the time. She is passionate about the things she cares about, and is outspoken when she feels she needs to be. She tries not to be rude, and is generally respectful, but also won't let others push her around. She is also impatient, and doesn't like to wait for things to happen. But despite her spunky attitude, she loves her friends and family. History Pine and Andromeda first met at a restaurant in Possibility. Andromeda was a waitress, and Pine was coming into town looking for job opportunities after choosing to leave the overly structured life of the IceWings. They fell in love, and soon had a dragonet, Bluemoon. Her early dragonethood was fairly quiet, with nothing too eventful happening. When she turned three, her parents decided to move to Windswept, a quiet seashore town near the base of Pyrrhia's "tail", to get away from the increasing violence in their neighborhood. The family lived there for another four years, and Bluemoon went to school with the locals, mostly SeaWings, MudWings, RainWings, and NightWings. She got to know some of her mother's relatives, who lived there, and she made some good friends while she was there. When she turned seven, her parents decided to try moving back to Possibility. Remembering the violent neighborhood and shabby house, Bluemoon wanted to try something different. She heard of a quiet town on the west coast, and soon moved there. The town was called Goldview. She quickly felt at home in the mildly cool weather, and found her calling as an author. Her neighbors, a couple named Sakura and Mars, were very friendly and helped her settle in. She started working part-time at Mars' bookstore, and wrote stories in her free time. When Skua moved into town, Bluemoon easily bonded with the frostscales IceWing and became a big sister figure for her. As of her ninth birthday, Bluemoon has released one book: Stranded, a story about a SkyWing who gets lost while flying to Pantala, and ends up stranded on a desert island. Trivia *She's written one book so far, but is already working on another one *In human years, she would be about 20 years old *She doesn't like big cities, and prefers quieter towns like Windswept and Goldview *Her favorite genres to write are realistic fiction and fantasy, but she finds historical fiction interesting too Gallery Screenshot_2019-06-30-00-12-51_kindlephoto-76312880.png|Ref by Darkmoon Screenshot_20190630-115730.jpg|Headshot by Snowball A8F0A9F4-C8A8-4169-B133-0967021094B8.jpeg|Aesthetic by Wolves. Ty! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Hybrids